A Second Chance
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: After an accident in Sakura’s life she turns her back on everyone.. She involves herself with drugs and alcohol and joins a gang but then someone shows up and wants to help. Can he show her she has a second chance? Will love blossom between them? SasuSaku


**A Second Chance **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters

**Authors note**: This Fanfic is for mature teens not little kids. The reason for the high ratings is because of lemons, language and use of drugs and alcohol.

This is a slight dark story.

SasuSaku

Slight ItaSaku

R&R

**Prologue**

I walked down the street and looked up at the sky as I heard a rumble of noise. Rain started to down pour on me but I didn't care. I continued to walk along the dark cold streets of Konoha. Nothing mattered in my life anymore; I no longer felt the need to be the happy fun girl I once was. Heck I probably wouldn't mind dying, that's how much I don't care anymore. Of course everything that had caused me to change wasn't my fault, it had been _his _and _theirs_, _everyone's_. I blame all of them but then again why does it matter anymore. But as I walked along in the night I felt something fall down my cheek. I put my hand up to my face and realized I was crying. I never knew why or cared why. It hadn't looked like I was crying though because I was already soaked from the rain.

"Almost there…"

I reached my destination in a many matter of minutes. I wasn't supposed to be out this late in the night but to e the night was young. I walked into a back alley and headed straight for a door beside a dumpster.

Click

I slowly opened the door and breathed a heavy sigh before I walked in.

"Ah Sakura, what took you so long?" A handsome man with dark onyx orbs, midnight onyx hair tied in pony looked at me as I stared hard back at him. His name was Uchiha Itachi and I had met him a few weeks ago on business.

"Rain…" I spoke with no emotion as he smirked, I handed him some money and he handed me a package securely wrapped up so no one could see its contents.

I sat down beside my buddy Sasori and opened the package Itachi had given me. Over the last little while I had become involved in a serious gang called Akatsuki. We did horrible things but none of us cared. Maybe that's why I fit in so well, because I didn't have a care in the world or a heart for that matter. We did everything imaginable; we killed, bullied, smoked, drank and the list goes on. When I first joined I was looking for people that would accept what I had become but of course before I had joined I already did drugs and such.

I hadn't always been this way though. I used to have dreams and feelings. I used to have real friends and a heart. I used to be a fun loving teenager full of potential and determination. Key word there is 'used to'. The reason I am who I have become is because of all them; my friends, family and my first love. But hey who's complaining I like who I have become, here I feel like I actually belong.

I finished opening the package and revealed its contents; a pipe and a little baggy full of a green substance. I took the pipe to my mouth after the contents in the little baggy had been put into the pipe and lit it. I sucked in the Smokey air and held it for 20 hard long seconds before exhaling. I passed it to Sasori next and got up to get something to eat and Itachi followed suite.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a cooler then grabbed a bag of chips and went towards a bedroom. The place we were at was a dark dirty one. It looked like the place was falling apart but who cared.

I sat down on the bed and waited patiently for Itachi. He slowly walked towards me and when he was right in front of me I looked up and was caught in his hard cold gaze. I stood up and he pulled me closer to him. We locked lips and his tongue ran along my lips asking for entrance I opened my mouth allowing him in and pushed him down on the bed as we continued to make out. He pulled my shirt off as I did likewise with him. Everyday we did this. I gave my purity up the day I joined Akatsuki and because of it Itachi and I now had a fling going on. We were still in the bedroom for the next couple hours until someone disturbed us.

Bang Bang

I got up and slipped my clothes on and opened the door revealing Deidara.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him and he smirked.

"Sakura-Chan no need to be so mad. I just came to tell you that your cell phone has been ringing repeatedly for the past hour or so and thought I'd tell you before Kisame breaks your phone." He chuckled as he tossed me my cell phone and walked off and as if it was right on cue my phone started to ring.

It blasted Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth until I decided to answer it.

"What?" I snapped as usual. Of course it was my mother freaking on why I was not home yet.

"Why aren't you home yet?! It's 3:00 am in the morning and you have school tomorrow!" She continued to freak on me as I laughed and smirked at Itachi.

"I'll be home in a while" I hung up on her and walked back into to bedroom to gathering my things.

I kissed Itachi and said good-bye to the rest of the group as I turned to leave. I walked in the shadowed area of Konoha as I headed for my home but I would hardly call it my home anymore.

I climbed a tree and jumped on the little patch on roof which leaded to my window. I opened my window to find my mother waiting in my room.

I gave her a hard glare as I put my stuff down and walked towards my bed.

'Hear it comes.'

"HARUNO SAKURA YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Hana Haruno, my mother screamed at me as I ignored her and made myself comfortable in my bed. She sighed knowing I wouldn't listen to her and walked out of my room in defeat.

I heard her say to my father "What am I going to do with that girl!"

They always talked about what they were going to do with me after our little arguments but I simply shrugged it off. I decided to let the darkness take over before I started tripping out. What I didn't know was that there was a shadow that had followed me home.

"How could you Sakura… you promised me…" He stalked off into the night as sleep consumed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alrighty that was the Prologue and no the entire story is not based on drugs and what naught and it's not all dark etc.

And who is this mysterious dude??? Find out in the next Chappie 

R&R Please and Criticism is welcomed.

If you're going to flame it why bother… if you don't like it don't read it.

This will be updated hopefully every week unlike some of my other stories.

Arigato for reading  See you in the next chapter!


End file.
